How Two Girls Wreak Havoc in MiddleEarth
by hobbitgirls
Summary: What happens when 2 LotR-crazed girls land in the Shire? Madness
1. Default Chapter

[pic]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This is our first fic so. it'll be interesting. And I swear we're not high! Just insane! 1st chapter is in Christy's PoV.  
  
"I LOVE this part!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Me too!" My best friend Vanessa agreed. We were, once again, watching LOTR: FOTR.  
  
"Lembas. Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a full grown man," we quoted with the characters. "'So how many did you eat?' 'Four.'"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Go back- I want to stare at Dom again!" I told Vanessa. Dominic Monaghan is, in my opinion, the hottest of all the hott guys in the fellowship, therefore Merry is "my man" or should I say "my hobbit."  
  
"OK, but only because he's next to Billy!" she replied. She has a thing for Billy Boyd, which I admit he is kinda cute, he's no Dom Monaghan!  
  
"Vanessa, would you and Christy go get the box that says 'Danger Explosives' down from the attic for me?" Vanessa's mom asked.  
  
"Aww, man! Just cuz we're watching LOTR!" she grumbled, then yelled downstairs "Yeah, Mom!" So we unhappily paused the DVD and went up into the attic.  
  
"Wow! Your attic is cleaner than mine!" I told her. "Let's explore!"  
  
"Alright, but only because I don't know where the box my mom wants is." As we were looking around we found this really awesome ancient- looking book that had something written on it in a strange script that neither of us recognized.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" I asked, quoting my favorite hobbit, accent and all.  
  
"I don't know. Let's leave it alone, just in case."  
  
"Oh, come on, please!" I begged. "Besides, there might be something interesting in there." After several minutes I convinced her that we should open it. "OK. Time to see exactly what's in here!" I said reaching to open the book.  
  
At first nothing happened. Then all of the sudden starbursts of psychedelic purple blinded us.  
  
"Uhhh! My head hurts!" I groaned looking around, a little dazed.  
  
"What happened? And where the heck are we?" Vanessa demanded to know looking quizzical.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but I do know where we are!" I informed her. After a confused look, I pointed behind her. "Middle-Earth!"  
  
A/N: Your turn Nessie. Where in Middle-Earth are we? 


	2. Sex in the Shire?

Chapter 2 A/N~ This chapter is in Vanessa's POV.  
  
"Middle-Earth?!" I shrieked.  
  
"And just outside the Shire by the looks of it," Christy said.  
  
"Well come on," I complained. "Merry and Pippin have to be around here somewhere."  
  
"Merry?!" Christy said and her face lit up. "Go, go, go!"  
  
"Eeee!!" I squealed. "Pippers!"  
  
~~Two hours later.~~  
  
"Who knew the Shire was so big?" I asked.  
  
"I know. I'm tired," Christy said. "Let's sit down by that tree."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
We laid down for about an hour and soon fell asleep by the tree.  
  
A little ways into my nap I felt someone poking me.  
  
"Christy, stop it," I mumbled.  
  
As I began to wake up I realized that, in fact, it wasn't Christy, it was Pippin.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Ahhh!!! What is it?" Merry asked his best friend and cousin.  
  
"I don't know. They look like the big folk," Pippin replied.  
  
"Pippin!!!" I screamed as I ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Merry!!!" I heard Christy squeal.  
  
"Well whattaya know," I said. "I found him."  
  
"Aye." Christy agreed, contently holding Merry close to her  
  
"Help. Pippin. can't. breathe.," he said in between gasps.  
  
"I'm coming cousin!" cried out Pippin.  
  
Then, just so Christy could keep her man, and I had no thought of myself *cough* I grabbed Pippin and kissed him.  
  
"In a minute, Merry."  
  
"Yea!" I heard Christy yelp.  
  
"Oh, no," cried a helpless Merry.  
  
"Hey, Christy?" I asked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I added with a devilish grin.  
  
"Does it involve two certain hobbits and a night of sex?"  
  
"You read my mind," I giggled.  
  
A/N: Your turn Christy. 


	3. Stealin' Veggies

Chapter 3  
  
A/N~ Nessa- that's just wrong! Kits said we need to keep this clean so she can read it and her mom doesn't pull the Dennis Quaid-porn thing again! ~ (This is fun- ~~~~~~ LOL!)  
  
"Oh. My gosh, Vanessa!" I exclaimed. "I was totally joking!"  
  
"I wasn't!" Vanessa yelled as she pulled the Hobbit away. Soon Merry and I heard Pippin start screaming, "Let me go! Let me go! Help me, Merry!" (I felt sorry for the Hobbit, but I was scared to go over there!)  
  
I looked down at Merry and saw fear in his cute blue-grey eyes. "Are you going to do that to me?" he asked as I realized that I was still holding him tightly.  
  
"No," I told him and saw him relax slightly. "If I let you go, will you run away?"  
  
"No, as long as you don't hurt me like that person"  
  
"Vanessa," I interjected.  
  
"-Vanessa," he corrected, "is doing to my cousin."  
  
"I won't," I promised loosening my grip. "I just wanna talk."  
  
"All right. That sounds OK!" he agreed. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Do you wanna go lift some mushrooms from Farmer Maggot?" he inquired. "Cos I'm HUNGRY!"  
  
"You're a Hobbit- when aren't you hungry?" I asked, being the smart aleck I am.  
  
"Never," he replied sheepishly as we walked towards Farmer Maggot's fields, leaving our best friends behind, mine torturing his. How appropriate! ;)  
  
"This is fun!" I whispered to Merry as we were making off with some mushrooms (for him) and some carrots (for me). "Let's head back to the tree, it's almost dark. It was morning when we left!"  
  
"Aye, we should return. Do you think Pip is gonna be scarred for life?" he asked me innocently. "Can you protect me from your friend?"  
  
"Oh, my gosh! He is so incredibly cute! Sexy, too!" I thought. Aloud I only said, "I don't know whether Pippin will be scarred, but, yes, I will protect you. If she lays one hand on my Hobbit, someone's getting their butt wupped!"  
  
"So I'm your Hobbit now?"  
  
"For protective purposes, yes."  
  
"OK, just making sure!" he replied, grinning at me.  
  
"Hey, Merry, look! It's Pip and Nessa!"  
  
Pippin was sitting several feet away from Vanessa, looking extremely scared. Merry shouted something and Pippin looked up. Seeing the mushrooms in his cousin's arms, Pippin smiled, and yelled that he wanted some.  
  
"Vanessa, what the heck did you do to him?"  
  
"Well..." she said.  
  
A/N~ Well, Vanessa, what did you do? Take it away, Nessie! 


	4. Wanna go to the Tavern?

Chapter 4  
  
A/N~ Just in case anybody, but Christy and I, is reading this, I am so not like that. I would never hurt my dear, sweet Pippin like that. Nessie's POV.  
  
Pippin and I were sitting by the tree, not speaking to each other, when we saw Merry and Christy coming back with there arms full of yummy treats.  
  
Pippin walked away with Merry and gave me a wary look before eating his share of the mushrooms.  
  
"What the heck did you do to him?" Christy screamed/ yelled/ asked.  
  
"Well... first I took him into the room, then I..."  
  
"NO! Please, don't go on! I don't wanna know what vile things you did to that poor Hobbit," Christy said.  
  
"Hey, you asked," I commented.  
  
"Rape!" I heard Christy cough.  
  
"It's only rape if he doesn't like it. He liked it. He's just not used to my wild style. Next time I'll try my romantic side."  
  
"Whatever, Nessie."  
  
"Now, where are we going to sleep?" I asked my best friend.  
  
"You can rest at my hole, Christy," Merry put in.  
  
"Awww... isn't that cute," I said.  
  
"OK," and the two walked off together.  
  
"Merry... wait... don't leave me here with... her..."  
  
"Oh, suck it up, boy. I'm sorry if I came on a little too strong. I'll be nice," I pleaded.  
  
"Alright, but you stay in the guestroom on the other side of my hole."  
  
"Yippee!"  
  
Half an hour later, Pippin and I were sitting at his table preparing to eat dinner (or was it supper? Well, it was one of those later meals). I offered to cook, still trying to make up for my... um... "experiment".  
  
"What is this?" Pippin asked after I put his plate in front of him.  
  
"Spaghetti," I said. "Try it, it's good."  
  
He still looked at it as if it were sprouting green arms and polka dancing.  
  
"Oh, fine. I'll show you it's not gonna kill you," and took a bite. It was crunchy. "Umm... I don't think I cooked it long enough. I guess I didn't learn as much as I thought from Mrs. Caufield (Christy and my "Skills For Living" teacher in 8th grade)."  
  
"Do I have to eat it?" he asked like a little kid. Hobbits are so cute.  
  
"No, umm... do you have anything else I can cook?"  
  
"I have some mushrooms."  
  
"I, umm... don't like mushrooms," I said apologetically.  
  
"That's because you've never had my mushrooms."  
  
A/N~ Mmm... egg rolls... Sorry... I'm in the middle of dinner.  
  
~ Meanwhile back with Christy ~  
  
"So, what do you do for fun?" Christy asked.  
  
"Um... pal around with Pippin."  
  
"But what do you do when you get into a fight?"  
  
"Eat," he answered.  
  
"OK," she said. "When aren't Hobbits eating?" she thought.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed,' he said, patting his tummy. "There's a spare room right here," he said, pointing to an open door. "Make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Okie-dokies! 'Night!"  
  
"On second thought," Merry said. "Why don't we go to the tavern? It's still quite early."  
  
"Yeah!" "I love drunk Hobbits!" she thought.  
  
"Let me change and we'll be off."  
  
~ Back to me ~  
  
"Mmm... these are pretty good," I said, taking another bite of the mushroom Pippin handed to me.  
  
"The recipes have been in the Took family for years."  
  
After we had both had our share of the nummy mushrooms, I started towards the spare room.  
  
"Why don't we go to the tavern tonight?" I heard Pippin ask me. "It's still early."  
  
"Both of us?" I asked surprised he asked me at all.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure that Merry and Christy are going to be there and, if not, that's OK."  
  
"Alright," I said calmly, but inside I was screaming my bloody head off!  
  
A/N~ Take it, Christy! Hehe! What happens at the Green dragon?! The suspense is murder! 


	5. The Green Dragon!

Chapter 5  
  
A/N~ Yea! The Green Dragon!!! We're going to the Dragon! Ok, we know it's not really in sequence with the movie (we're not even sure this has anything to do with the movie yet!), but I really, really, really wanted to do the Green Dragon!  
  
"We're going to the Green Dragon!" I thought to myself. I was really overjoyed because I love the Green Dragon scene in the movie.  
  
"Not long now and we'll be there," Merry told me.  
  
"Well, hurry up!" I said running past him. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"  
  
~ At Bag End ~  
  
"Sam, what do you say we go over to the Green Dragon and see if Merry and Pippin are there?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me, Mr. Frodo," Sam replied heading towards the door. "We haven't seen them in a while."  
  
"And, besides, you want to see Rosie, don't you?" Frodo inquired.  
  
"Aye," Sam responded dreamily.  
  
~ Back with Vanessa and Pippin ~  
  
"Are we there yet, Pippers?" Vanessa whined.  
  
"For the 50th time, not yet! And for the 1000th time, DON'T CALL ME 'PIPPERS'! We're almost to the Dragon, thank Eru!" Pippin yelled.  
  
"OK... I'm sorry for calling you 'Pippers'. Will you forgive me?" Nessie apologized.  
  
"You're forgiven," Pippin replied and reached his hand out for hers to show that she was truly forgiven.  
  
"He is so bloody hot!" Vanessa thought blissfully.  
  
~ Meanwhile, back to me ~  
  
"Oh, look! It's the Dragon!" I yelled.  
  
"And I hear Vanessa and Pippin," Merry informed me.  
  
"Nessie!" I shrieked as she cried "Chrissy!"  
  
"Hey, guys. I need to tell Nessa something. You wanna go inside and get us a table?" I asked my hot Hobbit and his cousin.  
  
"Sure. Do you guys want some ale too?" Merry asked in return.  
  
I looked at Vanessa as she looked at me. "Yeah!" we both answered. "See y'all inside."  
  
As soon as the guys had gone inside, I turned to Vanessa and said, "I don't ever want to leave!" at the exact time she asked, "Do we have to go home?" We started laughing and yelled "no!" I think we scared some of the Hobbits leaving the tavern.  
  
"Let's go get drunk!" Vanessa yelled and started laughing harder.  
  
"I think you about half-way there," I answered. "Let's go meet the guys."  
  
~ Several hours, and a lot of ales, later ~  
  
"So this is what a bunch of drunk Hobbits looks like," I thought to myself and stood up to get another ale. I almost fell flat on my butt, but Merry was there to save me.  
  
"I think that's enough ale for you, Love. You're drunk," Merry teased me.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not so think as you drunk I am!" I told me, but sat down anyway as went left to go get our ales.  
  
Soon Frodo and Sam arrived and Merry and Pippin greeted their friends. Sam and Frodo went and sat with Gaffer Gamgee and the Sandymans (That's who those two other Hobbits are, according to the LotR credits, anyway.). Sam pulled out his pipe and some Old Toby and started puffing away while Frodo went and order five ales from Rosie, one for each Hobbit at his table. Soon the whole tavern was laughing.  
  
Merry and Pippin had dragged Vanessa and myself onto a table and the surrounding chairs with them and started singing while Frodo hopped around, trying to dance obviously. Soon Vanessa and I joined in because, even in our intoxicated state we knew the words.  
  
*Hey-ho! To the bottle I go  
  
To heal my heart and drown my woe!  
  
Rain may fall and wind may blow  
  
But there still be  
  
Many miles to go!  
  
Sweet is the sound of the falling rain  
  
And the stream that falls from hill to plain  
  
Better than rain or rippling brook...*  
  
*Is a mug of beer inside this Took! * Pippin finished. Vanessa and I were laughing harder than anyone was because, in addition to being sloshed, we love this song. Soon Merry and his cousin decided that it was time to take their inebriated humans home.  
  
"Bye-bye, Nessie!" "Bye-bye, Chrissy!" we yelled to each other, slurring just a bit (Yeah, right!).  
  
"This ought to be fun getting them home!" Merry told his best friend sarcastically.  
  
A/N~ That was fun! Is it as much fun for them getting us home, Nessie? The "I'm not so think as you drunk I am" comment comes from the wonderful show M*A*S*H. Shameless writer plug real quickly. Please read my solo fic! My name is Fuzzy Hobbit (Don't ask. It's a mix of two of my nicknames!). Also I recommend the movie, and the book, The Count of Monte Cristo to anyone who has not seen/read it. 


	6. The Trip Home

Chapter 6  
  
A/N~ Ok, this was supposed to be Vanessa's chapter, but she had no time and didn't know what to write, so I got it. Christy's POV. I wrote this right before going to bed so beware! Hehehe!  
  
"Ya know, the Shire's very pretty," I said, "but I'd much rather be looking at the insides of my eyelids right about now."  
  
"Aye, you look like you'll sleep well tonight," Merry told me. "Don't worry, we're almost home."  
  
I almost didn't hear the last part because as soon as he said, "Don't worry" I started to sing that song. *Don't worry! Be happy now! * I sang at the top of my lungs.  
  
"No, no, Love. Now's not the time to sing," he chided me.  
  
"Eight days a week, I loooooooooove you! Eight days a week is not enough to show I care!" I belted out for no reason.  
  
"Ok, you're definitely drunk," Merry decided.  
  
"I don't know where you got that idea," I rolled my eyes and burst into song again. *We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. We'd like to thank you once again...* I slurred off into silence, almost falling as my drunken swagger led me to bump into Merry.  
  
"Who knew Humans were so loud when they got smashed!?" Merry thought to himself as I broke into the chorus of "This Boy" (which is one of Dom's favorite songs I found out recently).  
  
As Merry was leading me home Pippin was getting exasperated with Vanessa.  
  
"...And so I said... What did I say? I don't know anymore. Anyway, I really love music. Music is so cool!" she said, not even caring whether anyone was listening or not.  
  
"Are you always like this when you're sloshed?" Pippin sincerely wanted to know.  
  
"I've never been drunk before! I've had some wine every so often, and some margaritas,... and some piña coladas," Nessa confessed. *If you like piña coladas... getting caught in the rain... I don't know the rest of this song... but I like it! *  
  
"There's my hole!" Pippin shouted in relief.  
  
"Oh, good. Now I can go pass out!" Vanessa replied.  
  
~ Back to me ~  
  
"I wonder if I still have any mushrooms at home," Merry thought as he helped me stagger along. (Hey, he's a Hobbit- he's always hungry... just like other people I know...) "I guess I'll find out soon. There's my hole. I wonder why Christy is being so quiet." This was a far cry from when I was singing "All You Need Is Love" for absolutely no reason, other than I like the song. To tell you the truth I was almost unconscious because I was so smashed.  
  
"Here's your bed, Love," he said, helping me into it. "Good-night," I mumbled. "Good-night," he whispered sweetly as he kissed my forehead. I was too out of it to respond to the kiss (unfortunately).  
  
"This was a rather interesting day!" Merry thought as he walked into the room next door to mine. "Tomorrow should be interesting as well," he murmured looking at the invitation, written in gold ink, to Bilbo and Frodo's combined birthday party, set for the next day.  
  
He then crawled into bed thinking that the following day would, indeed, be interesting. In fact, he meant to make it so, with Vanessa, Pippin and my help. He didn't know how right he was.  
  
A/N~ That was fun seeing how many Beatles' songs I could work into one chapter. In fact, all of the songs except for "Don't worry, be happy" were Beatles' songs. Have fun with the next chappie, Nessa! 


	7. We're going to Bilbo's Party!

Chapter 7  
  
A/N~ I can't believe I'm going to write this in school! Nessie's POV.  
  
"Ohhh..." I grumbled the next morning. "I hate hangovers."  
  
"I told you not to have that last pint," Pippin said. "I wish you would've listened to me because now we're going to be late to Bilbo's party."  
  
"Party!?" I exclaimed. "We're going to his party? I don't have anything to wear."  
  
"Well, we'll go over to Merry's and see what he did about Christy."  
  
~ Meanwhile, back with Christy ~  
  
"Wake up, Love," Merry said softly. "It's almost noon. I've already eaten breakfast, 2nd breakfast, and elevenses."  
  
"Uhhhh... go away. Too early," she grumbled.  
  
"Alright. You big folk do sleep a lot."  
  
Pippin and I walked right into Merry's hole and I went straight to lie down on the couch.  
  
"Any luck with the other?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Nay. She's still asleep."  
  
"Not for long," I said. "Chrrrriiiissstyyyy!!!"  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed. She came out of her room looking as bad as I felt. "What? I was trying to sleep."  
  
"We're going to Bilbo's party tonight, but we don't have anything to wear. My shirt still smells of ale," I said.  
  
"Ewwww... gross. I don't know what to do 'bout that, but I do know what we can wear."  
  
"What?" Merry, Pippin, and I asked at the same time.  
  
"I fell outta bed onto this fabricky stuff. We could make something from that," she said.  
  
"Woah, cool!" I exclaimed when I saw the fabricky stuff Christy was talking about. "I want the green stuff- to match Pip's eyes!"  
  
"And I get the bluish- grayish stuff! Now, how do we make it?"  
  
"Me no know," I said. "It was your idea. Are we going to have to wear a dress?"  
  
"Yes," Merry answered. "It would be nice if you did."  
  
"Poo!" Christy and I said.  
  
After three hours of being poked by many pins and much frustration, we were done.  
  
"Oh, I like!" Christy said looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Me, too," I said doing the same. "How can Pippin resist me now?"  
  
"Easy. He'll be after me. Hehe!"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Two hours later we were at the party, laughing and getting drunk (again).  
  
"Ohhh... Pippin, let's dance!" I exclaimed, dragging him towards the dance area.  
  
"Bye, Merry," he said. "Do you know how to dance to the type of music?"  
  
"Well, no. But that's where you come in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After many failed attempts, I finally got it.  
  
"You're not that bad of a dance partner, once you stopped stepping on my feet," Pippin commented.  
  
"See, I'm not so bad. I can be nice when I want to be, just ask Christy."  
  
"No. Your dress is really nice," he said.  
  
"It should be after all the times I got pricked by the stupid needle."  
  
~ Back To Christy and Merry ~  
  
Oh, wait. Where are they? I hope their not hiding so they can do not nice things together *cough*. Well, since I can't find them and I don't think I want to know what they're doing,  
  
~ Back to me ~  
  
"Pippin... Pippin... the music stopped," I said, still holding him close.  
  
"Oh... sorry."  
  
"No prob. Where are Christy and Merry?" I asked.  
  
"I thought I saw them walk towards... the... back... oh, no!"  
  
"She took him too!" I screamed.  
  
"Well, let's go look for them. I can't picture Christy doing something like that." So with that Pippin and I went in search of our friends.  
  
"I think I see them," Pippin said, relieved that he had found his friend unharmed.  
  
"What were you doing, Christy?" I asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Just then Gandalf started his firework display.  
  
"Come, Vanessa," Pippin requested, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the hill to watch the fireworks together.  
  
"I'm not through with you yet, Missy!" I yelled back at Christy. But then I smiled as I realized which Hobbit was holding my hand.  
  
A/N~ Ohh... what next, Chrissy? Have fun! 


	8. Hobbits and fireworks don't mix! Hehe!

Chapter 8  
  
A/N~ Not funny? That was hilarious! I looked how you felt... so you felt sexy? Hehehe! I know why Merry couldn't wake me up- no kiss for Sleeping Beauty! Although seeing the Amazing Hungover Woman will also wake you up! Hehehe!  
  
"Fireworks! Cool!" I shrieked. Then I thought "Wait... fireworks... Gandalf... Merry and Pippin have to steal the firework!" "Hey, Vanessa! Get your butt back here! I need to talk to you!"  
  
I heard her groan and mutter something that didn't sound too nice as she stopped, turned around, and dragged a protesting Pippin back. "What?!" she asked exasperated. "I was going to watch the fireworks with my dear... sweet... hot... Pippin," she finished quickly, after a look from me.  
  
"Remember, Merry and Pippin steal the Smaug-like firework? We have to get them to do it! ...For the sake of the party..." I finished lamely.  
  
" 'For the sake of the party'? Right. You only want that to happen because you think Merry looks sexy after it goes off," she replied hotly.  
  
"So? Your Point?" I asked finishing the conversation. "Hey, Merry, Pippin. Y'all like fireworks, right?"  
  
"AYE!" they exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Let's go ste... um... 'borrow' one from Gandalf," Vanessa suggested, giving into her desire to see Pippin happy.  
  
"OK!" they answered as we ran to the cart where the fireworks were.  
  
"Wait, here comes Gandalf! Vanessa, Pip- hide in that tent! We'll tell you when he's gone!" I told them.  
  
When Gandalf reached the wagon all he saw was Merry and one of the "big folk" ("From Bree," he mused) walking around and chatting about how nice the party was. As soon as he left Merry smacked the side of the tent. "Quickly!" he whispered and Pippin and Vanessa rushed out. Merry gave Pippin a boost into the cart. Pippin grabbed the first firework he saw and prepared to jump out.  
  
"No, no! The big one! The big one!" Merry ordered excitedly. Vanessa and I grinned at each other. Pippin grabbed the big, red, dragon looking one, jumped down and bolted back into the tent. Vanessa and I ran after him with Merry following and making sure that no one had seen what happened.  
  
While all this was happening, Bilbo was still greeting late arriving guests. "Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you. Welcome, welcome. Are all these children yours?" "Aye." "Good gracious! You have been productive!" he remarked.  
  
"Done!" Pippin exclaimed, lighting the fuse.  
  
"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry said urgently, pushing the firework back at his cousin.  
  
"It is in the ground!" Pippin retorted, pushing it back at his best friend.  
  
"Outside!" Merry shot back, along with the pyrotechnic device.  
  
"This was your idea!" Pippin yelped. The firework went off mid-push, sending the two Hobbits flying, their hair going everywhere, and soot covering every inch of their cute faces. Vanessa and I were far enough away that nothing happened to our dresses or us. As we ran over to Merry and Pippin we quoted the next lines in the movie. " 'That was good!'" I quoted doing Merry. " 'Let's get another one!'" Vanessa replied.  
  
"Are you angels?" Merry asked as Vanessa checked on our Hobbits. He was still a bit dazed from the blast/flight, obviously. Pippin looked out of it as well.  
  
"No, I'm an angel; she's a devil," Vanessa said shooting me an "innocent" look, to which I replied with a nasty one of my own.  
  
"Uh-oh! Here comes Gandalf and he looks mad! Let's get the guys outta here!" I whispered to Vanessa, our feud about who was the angel momentarily forgotten. We hurried and carried the Hobbits away from the "blast site".  
  
"Who did this?" Gandalf wondered aloud as Bilbo calmed the excited Hobbits. "That was the signal for dinner to begin," he announced. That received Merry and Pippin's full attention, causing them to start running back.  
  
"No, you have to get cleaned up so Gandalf doesn't know it was you!" Vanessa insisted. The guys still wouldn't leave until Vanessa and I promised to cook more food later, or at least Merry as Pippin would have to put up with Vanessa's cooking again. They went and changed and cleaned and returned to Vanessa and me and we all walked back to the party together.  
  
A/N~ What happens at the rest of the party? Huh, Nessie? Tell me please! Sorry, I haven't had caffeine all day and I usually live on caffeine! Bye! 


	9. Byebye, Bilbo!

Chapter 9  
  
A/N~ Hehehe! I just had milk come ½ way outta my nose it was so funny. Vanessa's POV.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we got away with that," I said quietly to Christy while waiting for the Hobbits to come back.  
  
"I know! I thought for sure Gandalf was gonna blow his hat off."  
  
"I'm just glad he didn't because I don't think I could bear it to see Gandalf hurt my Pippin again. My dear... sweet...adorable..."  
  
"Oh, God. Not this again!" she exclaimed.  
  
Just then, as if signaled by Christy, the Hobbits came back nice and squeaky clean.  
  
"Bye guys," I said." Me and Pippin are going off to finish watching the fireworks display." We walked off hand in hand towards our spot on the hill.  
  
"Well, they'll be busy for awhile," Christy said to Merry.  
  
"Ai. Off doing whatever they enjoy doing," he commented.  
  
"So...what now?"  
  
"Eating!" Merry cried and ran towards the food.  
  
"Hobbits," Christy sighed.  
  
~ Meanwhile back to me ~  
  
"Wow! These are really amazing," I said, trying to keep myself from jumping him right there. I thought that if I kept my mind off of him I wouldn't be tempted. Silly me!  
  
"Ai. I love the old man's magic."  
  
We sat together until Gandalf ran outta fireworks. When the show was over we got up, dusted ourselves off, and went in search of our friends.  
  
"Where do you suppose they are?" Pippin asked. (Oh my gosh! He's so hot! I'm gonna die!)  
  
"Dunno. You don't think they left, do you? I see others leaving." Right then we heard "Speech! Speech!" "I think I know where they are," I said as I grabbed Pippin's hand and walked over towards the crowd of gathered Hobbits. We found Merry and Christy and stood by them.  
  
"Having fun?" Christy asked with a grin.  
  
"Lots. I don't ever want to go home! Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Isn't it Monday? School? Isn't my mom going to be worried about us?"  
  
~ Back on Earth, at my house ~  
  
"I wonder where the girls are," my mother said out loud to herself. "Oh well, less people to cook for."  
  
~ Back to Middle-Earth ~  
  
"Don't worry. It's not like you wanted to go to school anyway. Coach Electrons (inside joke, don't ask) sucks from what I've heard," Christy commented.  
  
"Don't say that foul name!" I screamed.  
  
"Shh... he's starting!" Merry told us.  
  
"...and I like less than ½ of you..." Bilbo started.  
  
"Oh, I love this part!" Christy said and both of us started cracking up while everyone was confused by Bilbo's statement. We stood there until Bilbo disappeared and just kinda went back to the food table (It was the Hobbits' idea.) while everyone was looking for Bilbo.  
  
"Should we go look for him?" I asked. "We already know where he is."  
  
"Mmm...mushrooms..." I heard Pippin mumble.  
  
"I guess that means they want to eat," Christy commented.  
  
"We'll I wanna eat too," I said. "I want po-ta-toes."  
  
After we had all eaten, the party was just about over.  
  
"I'm tired," Christy said with a yawn. "Sleep...What is sleep?...sleep."  
  
"I think it's time to head on home," I said, my eyelids dropping slightly too.  
  
"Ai. You know the party's over when they run outta mushrooms," Pippin said. A burp came from Merry.  
  
"Bye, Nessie. See you tomorrow," Christy said drowsily.  
  
"See ya. Come on, Pippin, there aren't any more mushrooms. Your cousin ate them all."  
  
Everyone made it home and into bed OK. We find them the next morning.  
  
"Wake up, Christy," Merry said, trying yet again, unsuccessfully, to get her outta bed.  
  
"Go away. It's still dark!" she grumbled and pulled the sheets over her head.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. I'm going to Pippin's home and we're going to cause some...umm... I mean, we're going to spend the day together."  
  
"Well, I guess I can visit with Nessie while you two go off. Give me ten minutes to get ready."  
  
A/N~ What now, Chrissy? Tell me! 


	10. Time to get up!

Chapter 10  
  
A/N~ That was a good chapter. Wow, Merry has problems getting me outta bed, I guess it's because I like my sleep so much!  
  
Ten minutes later I was, once again, wearing my bluish-greyish dress and no shoes. Vanessa and I were both becoming very Hobbit-like.  
  
"Wow! You still look beautiful!" Merry told me.  
  
"Oh, shut up! It's waaaaaaaaaay too early in the morning!" I groaned grouchily. After seeing the hurt look in his sexy blue-grey eyes, I felt sorry. "Look, I didn't mean that. I'm just not a morning person."  
  
"That's ok, Love. I'm not either. Are you hungry?" I could see that he wanted me to say 'yes', so that he could eat. I gave in and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Good. I fixed sausage, tomatoes, and nice crispy bacon," he explained as he set the plates on the table. Soon we were on our way.  
  
~ At Pippin's hole ~  
  
Pippin stood in Vanessa's room watching her sleep. "She looks so sweet while she's sleeping. Maybe I shouldn't wake her up just yet," he thought, deciding to let me wake her up when I got there. Pippin then leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek (You got your kiss, Nessa. Are you happy now?) and went off to prepare for a day of mischief "...uh, spending the day with Merry," he corrected himself.  
  
~ On the Road Again ~  
  
"How long does it take to get to Pippin's hole?" I asked because we'd been walking for about half an hour.  
  
"Not too far now," he replied, enjoying himself thoroughly. "This is the life," he thought. "A walk through the Shire and a beautiful lass." With this thought he grabbed my hand and said, "Come on!" Grinning wildly, we raced through the Shire. We arrived at Pippin's house in record time and just walked right in.  
  
"Where's Vanessa?" I demanded to know.  
  
"She's still asleep," Pippin told me.  
  
"Where's Vanessa's room?" I asked annoyed that I was awake (well, sort-of awake anyway) and she wasn't.  
  
"Go down that hall, take a right and it'll be the 3rd door on the left," Pippin replied.  
  
"Ok, thanks," I yelled back, already halfway there.  
  
"I wonder what Christy's gonna do to her," Merry whispered to his best friend. They didn't have to wonder long, they could hear it.  
  
"Vanessa," I scared her awake when I started screaming her full name, "get your lazy bum up and get dressed!"  
  
"Ahhh!! I heard her scream. "Christy, you scared me! I thought that you were my mom and that this was all a dream."  
  
"Nope. It's not a dream! And I'm not your mom!" I told her ("Thank God it's not a dream and I'm not your mom!" I thought.) "Now get dressed and get out her or else you don't get breakfast."  
  
"Ok, I'm up! I want my breakfast! Get outta my way!" she yelled as she barreled down the hall to the kitchen. I followed her and helped the guys up.  
  
"A word of advice," I told them, "never get in-between her and food."  
  
"I'll make sure I remember that!" Pippin replied. I smiled and went into the kitchen.  
  
"So, what's happening today?" she asked in-between mouthfuls.  
  
"I dunno really, but Merry said something about him and Pip hanging out together today. I think we're on our own today. You wanna explore the Shire some more? It's really pretty."  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me. As long as I get food when we're gone, I don't care."  
  
"Alright, you'll get your food!" I pacified my best friend and shook my head. The girl is a Hobbit when it comes to food.  
  
A/N~ Ok, your turn, Nessa. Where in the Shire do we go? 


	11. Exploring the Shire

Chapter 11  
  
A/N~ ¿Por qué (Why) you wake me up? (I'm in Spanish class.) What a nice chapter, Christy. I didn't know you had such a nice side to you. Hehe! Vanessa's POV.  
  
After being so rudely awoken by my best friend, I got up and ate. Soon after Pippin and Merry left to do whatever they do.  
  
"So, what's happening today?" I asked. "Oh, right, exploring. Hmmm... Oh! We could borrow some horsies and go on a trail ride."  
  
"I don't think that they have horses in the Shire, but they do have ponies."  
  
"That'll work. We're not that much bigger than a Hobbit. Come on. It'll be fun."  
  
"Alright," she said, finally giving in.  
  
~ Back to Merry and Pippin ~  
  
"So, Merry, I saw that you looked pretty happy after leaving the party for awhile last night," Pippin commented.  
  
"Yeah, well," he said with a grin. "But don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at Vanessa, because I did."  
  
"Pippin?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I'm in love," he added with a grin.  
  
~ Back to me and Christy ~  
  
"So, Vanessa, I saw the way you were looking at Pippin last night and this morning," Christy said to me after we got on our ponies.  
  
"So what. You still need to give me the details on your little expedition con (with) Merry."  
  
"Ummm... I don't really want to go into that right now."  
  
"Ok. But believe you me, I will find out somehow. So, where to?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno. Let's just ride around for a while."  
  
~ ½ hour later ~  
  
"Food...food...food..." I pined.  
  
"Oh, shut up! We'll eat as soon as we find a farm."  
  
"Are we gonna pull a Merry and Pippin?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Yea!!!"  
  
~ Close to dusk ~  
  
"It's getting dark, Nessie. We should be heading back to meet the guys."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I don't want to miss any Pippin time."  
  
"Merry...come on! I wanna see my man!"  
  
"And what? Like I don't wanna see mine too? I'll race you back home!"  
  
"Hey! No fair! You ride three times a week!"  
  
"Hehehe!" I laughed back at her.  
  
~ At Pippin's hole, before we get there ~  
  
"Is everything set up and ready as we planned it, Pippin?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes! Settle down, everything will work out fine. The girls should be getting here soon."  
  
"Woo! I win!" I yelled as I ran through the front door raising my arms in triumph.  
  
"No fair! You cheated," Christy complained. "Uh, uh, hi guys. I didn't see you there."  
  
"Come on, Christy, we need to shower. Be right back guys," I said, before making my way to the bathroom.  
  
~ 15 minutes later ~  
  
"I feel so much better," I said.  
  
"Me too," Christy commented.  
  
"Are you two ready for dinner?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yup," Christy said.  
  
"Right this way, Love," he told her.  
  
"What about me?!" I whined/cried.  
  
"Oh, umm... Pippin will be right out. He has a surprise for you," he said to me. "And I have a surprise for you," he said to Christy and reached for her hand.  
  
"Ooo... Someone's ready for bed! Hehe! Don't hurt me! I was kidding!"  
  
"Wait here, both of you, until we call for you, OK?" he asked.  
  
"Alright," we said at the same time.  
  
"Ohhh, girls!" I heard Pippin say in a singsong kinda voice.  
  
A/N~ Oooo... Now what Chrissy? Tell me! 


	12. I love you AKA The Sappy Chappie

Chapter 12  
  
A/N~ Good chappie! I like the part about Merry being in love! ( But why'd you give me the hard part- figuring out what the surprise is? This is going to be a mushy/sappy chappie (Just to warn you)!  
  
Vanessa and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows. "Oooh, I wonder what it is!" she whispered excitedly.  
  
"I don't know. Let's find out!" I whispered back.  
  
"Do you think this'll work?" Pippin asked Merry nervously.  
  
"I hope so. I want the girls to stay forever. I love Christy," Merry answered.  
  
"And I love Vanessa," Pippin said dreamily. "Oh, here they come. Get ready!"  
  
Vanessa and I walked in and stopped immediately. The room was lit with candles and Merry and Pippin were dressed elegantly. Both Hobbits were holding a rose in one hand and the other was extended to receive ours. Merry was holding a purple rose and Pippin had a blue rose for Vanessa. "Oh, my gosh! I love these Hobbits, they're so sweet!" I told Vanessa as we leaned on each other for support because we'd both gone weak at the knees.  
  
"I know. I don't ever want to go back home!" she murmured back as the Hobbits came to us because we couldn't come to them.  
  
"This way, Love," Merry said sweetly, looking at me as if I was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Pippin had very much the same look as he led Vanessa away. The two of us shared a look that said, "That's it! I'm staying forever"  
  
Merry led me into a side hallway where we walked for about five minutes. We reached a door and he asked me to close my eyes, which I did. He then led/dragged me into the room. "Ok, open them!' he whispered excitedly.  
  
"Ohh!" I gasped. "This is beautiful!" This room, which looked like a library, was lit with candles that made it look like starlight. There was a checked blanket was spread out on the wood floor with dinner placed on it.  
  
"Welcome to a romantic candlelit dinner for two, my love," Merry said looking at me sweetly with his thoughtful blue-grey eyes.  
  
"Oh, I love it! Thank you!" I exclaimed kissing his cheek. "You're so thoughtful!"  
  
"You're welcome, Love," he replied, leading me over to the picnic. "I made the food myself. I hope you like it!"  
  
~ Back to Vanessa ~  
  
As Merry was leading me away, Pippin placed a blindfold over Vanessa's eyes as he led her through the now familiar hallways of his Hobbit hole.  
  
"Where are we going?" Vanessa asked as Pippin led her to her special surprise.  
  
"You'll see, dear," Pippin replied, holding her hand. After a few more minutes Pippin told her that she could take off the blindfold.  
  
"Oh, Pip, dear, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed, taking in a sight close to what I had witnessed about two seconds earlier.  
  
The room looked like it hadn't been used in awhile and had recently been cleaned, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Pippin and Merry and worked hard to make sure that every detail of the rooms was perfect, which it was. She also had a "starlight" picnic, but with a striped blanket instead of a checked one.  
  
"Come and eat, sweetheart," he told her, patting the floor next to him.  
  
(A/N~ Ok, I wrote this chapter awhile ago and am just now getting to type this and I just have to say one thing. I'm making myself sick, this is so sappy! Just thought I'd let you know, because I don't normally write like this!)  
  
~ Back to me ~  
  
"That was wonderful, Merry!" I told him. "And this room is absolutely beautiful!"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are, though," he whispered in my ear. "I love you, and I don't want you to leave. Will you always stay?"  
  
"I love you too. And I don't ever want to leave!" I answered happily. "And-- " I started again, but was cut off by my first kiss, which I enjoyed very much.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
"I love your mushrooms!" Vanessa gushed as she ate the last of them.  
  
"And I love you," he told her, causing her to almost choke on her mushroom.  
  
"Whoa! That's a little unexpected, but I love you too!" she choked out.  
  
"Why is it unexpected?" he asked confused.  
  
"Well, this is a little different from what you were saying when we first met." After a confused look from him, she reminded him exactly what he had been saying. "You were telling me how you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me, ever."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I said that, but you scared me before."  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you. Is everything forgiven?" The only answer that she received was a kiss, sweet and passionate.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
After we were all through with our suppers, we all met in the dining room once again. Merry was holding my hand and Vanessa's was attached to Pippin's hand.  
  
"You will both have to stay here tonight," Pippin told Merry and me. "There is a small problem though. I only have one more room with a bed in it."  
  
"Merry can have it," I said at the same time Merry insisted, "Christy gets it."  
  
"No, you have it, Merry, because I want to talk to Vanessa and there's no telling how long that will take. Besides, I can make a bed on the floor or something," I explained and squeezed his hand a little harder.  
  
"Ok," he gave in and smiled at me.  
  
"Yea!" Vanessa squealed. "A slumber party! Come on!" Reluctantly I followed, kissing Merry goodnight.  
  
"Good night, Merry," I told him.  
  
"Good night, Christy," he replied, smiling his sweet smile.  
  
"Oh, give me a break!' Vanessa groaned, dragging me away from my man. "I said good-night to Pip in half the time it takes you!"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"My point is that you take too long!" She shot back and finished the conversation as she opened a door. "Here's some blankets we can use to make your bed," she said and shoved some at me.  
  
"Thanks," I told her facetiously.  
  
"You're welcome," she retorted.  
  
"Vanessa, I love it here!" I started.  
  
"Me, too!" she agreed.  
  
"I'm not through yet. I don't ever want to leave and Merry doesn't want me to go either. He's asked me to marry him and I think I should say 'yes'! What do you think?" I finished quickly and was rather nervous about her reply.  
  
"Well, I think..."  
  
A/N~ OK, I can't believe I just wrote that, but I did. What do you think Nessie? Huh? Should I? The suspense is killing me! AAAHHH! No, Suspense, go away! Leave me alone! I'm too young to die! P.S. I warned you it was sappy! I didn't know I could write stuff like that- I'm usually so cynical! *Tags Vanessa* Your turn! 


	13. The fight

Chapter 13  
  
A/N~ Oooo... you were right. That was a sappy chappie. It's good, though. Now it's my turn! Oh, wait quick question. What does 'facetiously' mean? Nessie's POV!  
  
"Well, I think you should just do what you want. I hate the thought of you leaving me. It's your life and I don't wanna tell you what to do. I just wish you would finish high school first."  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Christy exclaimed.  
  
"Well, think it over. You'll know what to do in a few days."  
  
"OK. Thanks, Nessie."  
  
"No prob. Now tell me about the kiss. I know you got one if I did."  
  
"I think I saw fireworks," she said dreamily.  
  
"Oh, gosh. I didn't want that information because I already knew you did if you might marry him. I wanna know how long and if it was wet!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not gonna say unless you tell me about yours first," she said.  
  
"Well..." and we stayed up for hours talking about our night.  
  
~ The next morning ~  
  
All of us slept in late, so it was about two in the afternoon before Christy woke me up.  
  
"Nessa. Nessa. Wake up," she said while trying to push me off my bed.  
  
"Stop it," I mumbled. "Please... let me finish my tomato dream."  
  
And off the bed I went, landing with a thud as I hit the hard ground.  
  
"Owww..." I said. "That hurt my butt."  
  
"It's late and you're the last one to wake up."  
  
"Well, I wasn't ready to get up yet," I retorted.  
  
"Too bad," she said and stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
We left the room twenty minutes later after we had showered and gotten dressed.  
  
"Morning boys," we said as we entered the main room where our hot and sexy men were sitting.  
  
We sat down next to our own man and just sat there until we were fully awake.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" I asked Pippin.  
  
"Dunno. Merry, what are we doing today?" he asked his cousin and best friend.  
  
"I thought we'd go to Frodo's place today, and do something with him and Sam."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Christy said.  
  
~ Five minutes later ~  
  
Merry and Pippin were walking ahead of Christy and me, discussing who knows what.  
  
"So have you thought anymore about Merry and his proposal?" I asked her quietly so the two guys wouldn't hear.  
  
"No. I still don't know what I'm going to say. I think I should finish high school, but I love Merry and I don't wanna wait three years to marry him."  
  
"Well, OK. You still have time to think about it," I said.  
  
~ The guys' conversation ~  
  
"You asked her what?!" Pippin asked. "You know this girl only a couple of days and you want to marry her? I don't get you Merry."  
  
"I love her. I want her to stay and live with me forever. You love Vanessa, do you not? Do you want her to go back to her own world?"  
  
"Of course I love her and I don't even want to think about her leaving me. I just think it's a little early for marriage."  
  
"Well, I've already asked her. She hasn't given me an answer yet. She wanted Vanessa's opinion, too."  
  
"I hope everything works out the way you planned, cousin," he said, patting Merry's shoulder.  
  
Pippin stopped to let me catch up with him and Christy ran ahead to walk with Merry.  
  
"Is everything alright?" I asked my man.  
  
"As long as you're here," he answered. And with that he reached out for my hand and we continued on our way to Frodo's hole.  
  
~ At Frodo's hole (pathway actually) ~  
  
"Ahhh... I thought we might find Samwise here," Merry said as we came in view of BagEnd.  
  
We came to the door, knocked twice, and walked inside.  
  
"Frodo? Sam? Are you in here?" Pippin asked.  
  
"We're in the kitchen," one of them replied.  
  
"Come on, everyone," Merry said.  
  
~ Many hours later ~  
  
"I can't believe you guys actually wanted to hear about our daily life on earth," I said after Christy and I finished talking about a regular school day.  
  
"I know. I find it boring," Christy commented.  
  
"I still don't understand this 'internet' thing," Sam said.  
  
"It can be kinda confusing, but basically it's just connecting every computer together," I explained.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. We should be heading home," Pippin said standing up and helping me off the floor where I was sitting.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Christy," I said giving Pippin a hug.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Goodbye Merry, Christy, Frodo, Sam," Pippin said as he gently glided me out of the front door.  
  
"Ya know, honey, it's not that late. Why are we leaving so early?" I asked.  
  
"No reason," he answered. "I just thought it was time to leave. I also need to talk to you.  
  
"Alright. What?"  
  
"How do you feel about Christy and Merry's relationship?"  
  
"Honestly, I think it's too soon to be getting married. But I guess if they really are in love then they know what they're doing."  
  
"Ok. Merry told me about it today and I didn't know how to react. I was caught off my guard."  
  
~ Ten minutes later ~  
  
"It's cold tonight," I said as the wind blew all around us. Pippin put his scarf around my neck. "Oooo... I got his sexy scarf," I thought.  
  
~ At Pippin's hole ~  
  
Pippin was starting a fire and I watched, wondering how he did it without a match. I was sitting on the floor and he came and sat next to me. Since I'm really short when I sit down, I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't want you to go back," he told me.  
  
"Neither do I. I love it here." The hours passed and the fire had died down. It was late, but neither of us was sleepy.  
  
"I'm going to the library to find something to read. I'll be right back."  
  
~ Back at Frodo's hole ~  
  
Christy and Merry were still sitting together in each other's arms.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Merry?" Christy asked, for she was feeling uncomfortable with Merry talking about his past girlfriends.  
  
"Hold on, I'm almost done talking, woman," he said with a pinch of irritation in his voice.  
  
" 'Woman'? I know you didn't just call me that."  
  
"Maybe I did. Could you hold on for two minutes?"  
  
Christy scoffed and left the hobbit-hole.  
  
"She'll be back," Merry said and continued with his conversation.  
  
Christy waited for about two minutes before just leaving. She headed towards Pippin's hole.  
  
~ Back to me ~  
  
"I didn't find anything that really interested me. Go pick out your favorite book and read it to me."  
  
He came back with a green leather-bound book, which looked as if it were older than he was.  
  
He sat down on the couch and I crawled up too and placed my head in his lap.  
  
He had been reading before some time before we heard a knock on the door. It was Christy.  
  
She was looking quite distressed for some reason. We let her in and she went straight towards my room.  
  
"Ok. I guess I sleep out here tonight," I said. "I have a feeling she wants to be alone right now."  
  
"I'll stay out here with you for awhile. Just until you fall asleep," Pippin told me.  
  
"Thanks," I replied. I lay back down and he began reading again. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, for his voice was so relaxing.  
  
A/N~ Sorry it was so mushy. It was worse than yours was, Christy! Yours was good though. Mine is bad. Sorry. Now time for Chrissy's POV! Have fun!! 


	14. Making up

Chapter 14  
  
A/N~ I HATE THAT CHAPTER! Just so we're clear I had to say that! One note though. I would not just walk out. I'd be like "Oh, no you didn't!" and slap him. Christy's POV.  
  
As soon as I reached Vanessa's room, I threw myself on the bed and cried myself to sleep (and I almost never cry that tells you how distraught I was!) I slept hard, and dreamlessly, all night long and didn't wake until Vanessa came and woke me.  
  
"Chrissy? What's wrong? Where's Merry?" she questioned, seriously concerned as she had never seen me cry or be this upset.  
  
"What is this? The freaking Spanish inquisition? (A/N~ Sorry, I'm in a bad mood cause I'm writing this in the bandhall cause I have to stay after for sectionals AND I'm missing M*A*S*H, which I watch everyday!)" I retorted. After seeing the hurt look on my friend's face as she turned to leave I repented. "Nessa? I'm sorry. Come back and I'll tell you everything."  
  
As soon as we both got situated on the floor, I explained everything. "...And now I really think I'm gonna say 'no' and go back to Earth, back to Alex! (Name has been changed to protect the innocent. Instead I'm using my friend's name, so yeah; I'll get back to the story now.) I don't know anymore! I never did, but now I'm even more confused! And I don't need this crap from that Hobbit! ...And now I don't want to talk about it anymore. What were you and Pip planning to do today, before I came along and screwed everything up?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll ask him to go talk to Merry and you and I can go borrow those ponies again and ride around the Shire some more. Does that sound go to you?"  
  
"Yeah...it does. Hey, Nessa. Thanks for listening to me rant."  
  
"Hey, what are best friends for?" she asked with a grin, which I tried to return and failed miserably.  
  
After Vanessa asked Pippin to go see what was up with Merry, we went and retrieved our ponies.  
  
"Oh, my GOSH! What is that? Is that what I think it is?" I asked, freaking out.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! It's a lunch lady! It's that evil one that forces me to buy milk when I don't want it!"  
  
"I want to hurt something (or someone). How bout the Evil Lunchlady?"  
  
"Yes!" Vanessa yelled, mimicking Gimli.  
  
"That was fun!" Vanessa said, after the Evil Lunchlady was beaten to a pulp.  
  
"Yeah, we should do that more often!" I exclaimed. "And I'm not so angry anymore! Let's go see Merry. Pippin will probably still be there and I want to talk to Merry about last night."  
  
Vanessa agreed, but I'm sure it was only because she could see Pippin. I'm pretty confident that she didn't particularly care to see Merry and me fight. Heck, I wasn't even looking forward to it, but we needed to talk.  
  
~ Earlier ~  
  
"Merry, what happened last night?" Pippin asked his cousin. "Christy looked very unhappy last night and wouldn't talk to me. I tried after Vanessa fell asleep, but all I go in response was 'Go away, you freaking Hobbit!' and 'I want to go home!' Finally she stopped answering at all. What happened that made you go from being a 'sweet Hobbit' to a 'freaking Hobbit'?"  
  
"I made a big mistake last night," Merry lamented. "I mean big too, not like any I've ever made before and I've made some pretty stupid ones."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I started talking about my friend, Estella Bolger (A/N~ DIE, ESTELLA, DIE!!!! Sorry. As you can tell, I don't like Estella!), and she got upset and asked to leave, but I wasn't through talking. She really wanted to leave, but I didn't and I offended her. Now I feel really bad and stupid. I really need to make it up to her!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure this will all blow over."  
  
"Ooh! There it is- Merry's hole! Hurry up! I want to see Merry!" I demanded, forgetting my anger.  
  
"Oh, there's Pip!" Vanessa responded, urging her horse faster. Soon we were there and Vanessa and Pippin, once again, had goo-goo eyes for each other.  
  
"Oh, brother! Give me a break! Meriadoc Brandybuck, get your sexy butt out here!" I yelled.  
  
He walked out, rather reluctantly, despite the fact that he had regained the title of 'sexy'.  
  
"Christy, before, you say anything, I'm sorry. I was a jerk last night and you have every right to be mad at me and never talk to me again. I really am sorry, though. I love you, please forgive me."  
  
That was it. I just melted right there. A sexy, and absolutely adorable, Hobbit who apologizes and admits it when he's wrong? (I know lots of guys who won't even do the former part, let alone the latter part.)  
  
"You're forgiven," I told him as he ran to catch me. (I told you I melted; you can't stand when you melt- DUH! HEHEHEHE!) Then he kissed me again. "Oh, man! Can this Hobbit kiss!" I thought to myself again.  
  
Little did we know that Vanessa and Pippin were watching us a little ways a way.  
  
"Aww...isn't that cute, Pip?" Vanessa asked laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, I taught him everything he knows," Pippin told Vanessa, trying to impress her.  
  
"Whatever, Pip," she said as she kissed him. "Whatever."  
  
It was dark before Vanessa and Pippin even thought about leaving because everyone was having such a great time, so Merry (and I considering we made up) demanded that they stay.  
  
"You hosted the first sleep over," I told Vanessa. "Now it's my turn! Party at Merry's hole!" I cried, cracking up.  
  
(A/N~ Sorry. I'm on a caffeine high right now, although I don't think that's possible anymore because I live on caffeine! I think I spend more on caffeine than anything else. Well, back to the story.)  
  
"Middle-Earth is affecting you strangely," she commented.  
  
"Oh, shut up! I've always been strange. So unless it's made me normal- I don't think so!" I declared. Then I broke out into yet another Beatles' song, this one called "Me and My Monkey". *Everybody's got something to hide, except for me and my monkey!"  
  
"Weirdo!" Vanessa shot at me.  
  
"Freak!" I returned as we both laughed.  
  
"...And I thought I was gonna say 'no', but now I don't know anymore! I don't know if I should just stay, if I should go and come back after we graduate, or if I should just leave! I need to figure out who I love more: Merry or Alex (again name has been changed to protect the innocent)! I just don't know!"  
  
"I don't know either, Chrissy, but whatever, and whoever, you choose is fine with me!"  
  
"I'm tired. It's been a looooooong two days. Goodnight!" I told my beat friend as I crawled into my bed.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
A/N~ What happens next Nessa? I tried to make it non-sappy, but...I dunno! Have fun, Nessie!  
  
P.S. I'm sorry that this chappie was mostly about me and my decision, but I'm feeling selfish! ;)  
  
P.P.S. I'm typing these chapters as fast as I can to get them uploaded. Vanessa and I already wrote this fic and two more and are working on another, so beware. This fic only has two more chapters left and them I'll type the sequel, so I'll be a busy little girl. I didn't have Vanessa to help me on the typing because she was in Colorado for Spring Break (it was last week). The reason more didn't get typed was because 1) I wasn't sure anyone was reading, until Wednesday that is, and 2) I was busy cleaning the grout (the white stuff in between the tiles) out of my shower, scrubbing the tiles and the tub and having my step-dad re-grout it. This was all under extreme protest, I would have rather been typing this for our adoring fans and I'm babbling so I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
P.P.P.S. If you reviewed that you I will write a whole page of thank-yous after I finish with the story. PyroElfChick- a message for you really quick. I tried to e-mail you to thank you for reviewing, but aol kept sending messages back that it couldn't find your mailbox. Just thought I'd let you know. T.T.F.N. (to quote Tigger)- Ta-Ta For Now! ( 


	15. Laundry day

Chapter 15  
  
A/N~ Evil Lunchladies suck! What's wrong with making goo-goo eyes at my hot and sexy man? I don't have a problem with it. Well, my POV.  
  
Once again my best friend had to go and make things difficult. She was so close to making a decision and then she changes her mind. What am I going to do with her?  
  
We both awoke pretty early the next morning and went down to cook breakfast. I let Christy make the eggs, but I made the bacon. In my opinion, I make the best bacon in the county.  
  
"These Hobbits need to learn the joys of Cocoa Puffs," I said grumpily. "I'm tired of waking and actually having a real meal."  
  
"Would you rather have the Evil Lunchlady harass you about buying milk every morning?"  
  
"No, I guess not. I haven't had any milk since I got here. It's nice not being forced to buy it."  
  
The Hobbits came down at the exact moment we put the last dish on the table. Between you and me, I think they'd been awake but didn't come out so they didn't have to cook. I don't blame them.  
  
We all sat down at the table (Pippin next to me and Merry next to Christy) and began eating. We all ate in silence (aside from the Hobbits' noisy eating habits) and cleared the table when we were done.  
  
"What're we going to do today?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno. Merry?" Christy looked at her man for any suggestions.  
  
"Pippin?" he turned and asked his cousin.  
  
"Why do I have to decide?" he whined (he's so cute when he complains).  
  
"Because I asked you," Merry responded.  
  
"Oh. Vanessa, what do you think we should do?"  
  
"I don't know! I'm the one that started the question!"  
  
"So you're going to finish it," Christy said. "Come on, don't keep us waiting."  
  
"How about a picnic?" I asked.  
  
"Did it," Merry answered.  
  
"Ok, how about going on a walk?" I put in.  
  
"Naw," Christy said.  
  
"Well, what? I don't know! I've only been here a few days!" I cried exasperated.  
  
"Calm down, Nessie," Christy said with a laugh. "We'll find something to do, even if it's just sitting here all day."  
  
"Well, I don't mind sitting here, as long as I sit with Pippin," I said and held his hand.  
  
The hours went by and we did spend a little time talking.  
  
"Christy? I just gotta wash these clothes," I said. "I can't stand it anymore!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Only one problem. While we're washing the clothes, what'll we wear?"  
  
At this the Hobbits got giant grins on their faces.  
  
"No!" I cried. "I know what you're thinking. Really, do you have any extra large clothes we could borrow?"  
  
"We could always ask Sam. He's big enough," Merry replied.  
  
"Hey! Just because he's umm... 'bigger' doesn't mean that he's a good person," I said, trying to sound serious. It wasn't going to happen. I started cracking up, as well as Merry and Pippin. Christy stood and gave us such a look of scolding that we immediately stopped.  
  
"Unless you wanna walk around naked all day, he's our only hope," she said. "Sorry, Pippin, but I'm not gonna allow Nessa to do that."  
  
~ At the Gamgee Home ~  
  
Merry knocked on the door and Sam answered it.  
  
"Hullo, Sam," Merry said. "These ladies need to borrow some clothes to wear while they wash theirs. Do you have two sets you could spare?"  
  
"Oh, come right in. As long as they don't mind the pant legs being to short, I have some they may borrow for the day," he said as he led us into his home.  
  
He gave us our clothes and we set off for Merry's hole to wash.  
  
~ Merry's hole ~  
  
"Christy, I really don't care much for Hobbits' sense of fashion. I can't let Pippin see me like this!" I cried as I looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
"I know. I look like a guy! If only Alex could see me now." I then saw her face fall from her smile to expressionless. I looked away, not wanting to go into that again. When I turned back around I noticed that she was smiling again. Although she looked the same on the outside, she had changed.  
  
~ Two Hours Later ~  
  
We finished washing our clothes and walked out to meet our men.  
  
"You look nice," Merry said to Christy.  
  
"It's better than trying to be Sam's twin!" Pippin said to me.  
  
"Hey! So not my fault! If you guys were only a little bigger we wouldn't have had to wear his clothes."  
  
"I'm so glad that they don't have cameras here in Middle-Earth or else that would haunt me forever!" Christy commented.  
  
"I'm hungry," Pippin said.  
  
"Me too!" Merry exclaimed. "Let's go to Farmer Maggot's and get some more vegetables."  
  
"Yeah!" Christy yelled.  
  
"Mushrooms...ahhh...," I said dreamily.  
  
A/N~ This next chapter is going to be the last one, OK? Have fun with it Chrissy!  
  
P.S. Sorry it was so boring for you. 


	16. All good things must come to an end

Chapter 16  
  
A/N~ Last chappie- NOOO! Here are a couple of notes on last chap. 1) It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind (and besides, it's fun to torture you! (). 2) I NEVER wake up early, even WITH the use of caffeine! 3) You can't cook spaghetti, but you can cook bacon? What's wrong with this picture? 4) Why am I the mature one? I'm not in real life! I guess it was for the good of the story, so I can deal (maybe). Now for the fun!  
  
"Isn't this fun?" I whispered to Vanessa as we were snatching veggies.  
  
"Yes! I love this!" she whispered back.  
  
"And Merry looks hot when he's stealing mushrooms," I replied.  
  
"Mushrooms... those are good!" I rolled my eyes at that and suddenly heard a Hobbit shouting.  
  
"Uh-oh! Here comes Farmer Maggot! We'd better get outta here!" Merry told us and everyone started running, the guys leading the way and us following right behind. Soon, Vanessa and I were outta breath (we're not really THAT outta shape, but I thought I'd put it in here).  
  
"Maybe we should take PE in school," Vanessa gasped in pain.  
  
"Don't speak of that evil class to me!" I replied.  
  
Soon we heard other voices and headed towards them. Soon we reached the spot where the two Hobbits we heard were. Merry and Pippin ran out with us following behind our own man. We ended up playing dominoes as Merry and Pippin plowed into Sam and Frodo, respectfully. Vanessa and I tripped over the Hobbits and rolled away, trying to regain our veggies.  
  
"Frodo. Merry, look! It's Frodo Baggins," Pippin cried, realizing that he had landed on his cousin.  
  
"Hello, Frodo," Merry greeted his cousin as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Get off of him!" Sam commanded, pulling Pippin off Frodo.  
  
"Hold this," Merry said, putting vegetables into Sam's arms. Looking around Sam saw Vanessa and myself holding mushrooms, carrots and cabbages.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded to know. Then he had an epiphany and it dawned on him. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop again!"  
  
Just then we saw a scythe above the rows of corn and heard Farmer Maggot yelling, "You get back here!" Then he grumbled something. "Get outta my fields! You know the Devil if I catch up with you!" He seemed to have been following our voices. Oops! I guess we should have talked quieter.  
  
We all looked at each other for a minute. Then Merry grabbed Frodo and pulled him into the ears of corn. Vanessa, Pippin, and I followed, dropping our hard-earned veggies in the process. Sam stood there a minute longer. Then he looked at the veggies, looked at the scythe and came to his senses. At that time (my computer suggested it instead of the word 'then' again, so gimme a break!) he ran, as if his life depended on it.  
  
"I don't know what he's so upset about! It's only a couple of carrots!" Merry complained.  
  
"And some cabbages! And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week! And the mushrooms the week before!" Pippin shouted back to his cousin.  
  
"Yes, Pippin, but my point is: he's clearly overreacting! Run!" he yelled in return. After that he grabbed my hand. "Have you thought anymore about my proposal?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Watch out!" I told him and holler the second. We all stopped and looked over each other's shoulders at the cliff that had appeared and how close we had come to falling. Sam didn't hear my warning, obviously, as he charged into us at full speed, causing us to all tumble over.  
  
A/N~ Geez...biology is confusing! Sorry, I'm writing this chappie in bio. And I don't understand what we're going to start doing. He'll explain later though, and this A/N has nothing to do with the story so I guess I better get back to it.  
  
When we landed Vanessa and I realized something. We hadn't landed on dirt and/or Hobbits. We were back in the "real" world. (I, personally, think that this whole world is just a dream and we all really live in Middle- Earth! I'm a Hobbit, obviously! Hehehe! ()  
  
"Oh, no! No more Pippin!" Vanessa wailed, softly so her mom couldn't hear.  
  
"Was that a dream?" I asked, because we were once again wearing our "normal" clothes and not our Hobbit-y stuff.  
  
"I dunno! I hope not thought! Because I kissed Pippin!"  
  
"Wait, look! There are our dresses! I'm keeping mine, even though I abhor dresses!"  
  
"Yeah, me too," she sighed. "And I'm keeping this book!"  
  
"Let me see that?" I asked. "I wanna look at it again."  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
"Doesn't this look like Elvish, to you?" I asked after carefully examining the volume.  
  
"Yeah, it does! Cool, I own a book of Elvish! I have no clue what any of it means, but hey! I own something Elvish!" she rambled. "And look there's that box my mom wants."  
  
With that we grabbed the box, our dresses and, the publication (again, computer's choice not mine, although it does sound sort-of cool! LOL!) and went downstairs to watch LotR again.  
  
~ Back in Middle-Earth ~  
  
"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam complained as the four Hobbits disentangled themselves.  
  
"What?" Merry asked defensively. "That was just a detour, a shortcut!"  
  
"A shortcut to what?" Sam demanded to know.  
  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin cried out. "Vanessa, look, more mushrooms!" When no one replied Merry and Pippin looked around, hopeful that we just didn't hear.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Merry asked, looking forlorn.  
  
"I guess they went back to their own world," Pippin stated sadly, as they gathered the mushrooms.  
  
"Get off the road!" Frodo yelled. The four Hobbits scurried off the road and under an overhanging root. After that Merry and Pippin didn't have much time to dwell on the fact that we weren't there. At least for awhile...  
  
A/N~ Ok, I know it was a sucky chapter, but I don't care! (I'm in geometry so I'm in a bad mood! I HATE this class (sorry to those of you who like it) and it always gets me in a bad mood.) Well, the second fanfic will be coming soon. In fact as soon as Vanessa and I decide on a name for it tomorrow, I'll type some and upload (hopefully). Hope you enjoyed the story. The next "chapter" is a thanks to all that reviewed. We will update this chapter as we get more reviews, so your name will probably be on there, can't guarantee, so don't flame if it's not. 


End file.
